


Safe House

by metavania



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metavania/pseuds/metavania
Summary: ·DOS2是拔作第二弹·BG车，有迷奸、病娇、烂尾·红蜥蜴牛郎展开·本质纯爱





	Safe House

现源力疲灭，公法战争王室混战后元气大伤，卢锡安虽为归来的圣人，名目上的盛世定者，未临的精灵觉醒者——亦未来母树，恃红龙到手，踽踽退居黑暗之森，两三载便从焦土兴起为军帐般的木堡。远古，精灵与蜥蜴曾各具野心，冲突而各遭浩劫，今却联合一体，龙栖木上，实乃一方霸主，与神分庭对立。报童逍遥高喊，双方火药与日渐浓，前觉醒者欲重挑死雾之殇，打击卢圣，定锤者虽高声疾呼，战必开，打必响亮，然人心惶惶，往日领土争端，至多领主改弦、尸横遍野，而今，一旦龙神对战，位面自身也难逃厄运。

但于他而言，他已杀妻弃子，下了死棋，信错了人。种种纷争，他曾信手得心，如操棋盘，皆却似身外之桌，人走茶凉。

古帝国粉饰太平，帝崩而暗影起，闭关锁国，情报周游，和谐第一。商贾流窜，消遣享受之风兴起，人们流连灯红酒绿。首都最大的花楼，虽只有两年历史，从昔日低矮楼坊，掷以金银，直夺满月，迄今建得比封印的书阁白塔还高。它为情爱王室筹建，其标志乃进楼门口的排排风铃，悬挂在如鸟居的门楣，构成嵌套、似美苑走廊的门牌列。每有客人光临，便推门门过栏，容长风推贯，响起清脆铃音，呼朋接客。此地娼妓，竟如雀笼演艺，在脆响的回音中，捕捉自己的指名位。于帝国而言，这兴许将成一道风俗，难以拔除。

在牌位尽头，是以万红点缀的牌号。它如啼血杜鹃成串盈盈，钻石材质，不同前门檀木反响，因其声如胡鬼山嚎、白驹过隙，颇为萧索、清微，又不失华丽、病态。

当此声唤起，虽无钱指名，但客人有的必张手哀叹，似羡其卖艺不卖身，有人诚惶诚恐，似谈论中邪怪诞，但更多人嘲弄啼笑，那曾象征着荣耀、传奇，如今却沦为笑柄。

猩红王子。如今被剥去帝位，为在古帝国苟活，据一席之地，拉客攒人。

“呵呵，小王子好腹肌呢，奴家的丈夫好久没回来，奴家瘆得慌。”  
他有被庸脂俗粉乱拱的时候。

“哎哟，我不好这口，但谁不想艹你呢，值了。”  
也有贱卖后庭的时候。

传奇不尽然是浪漫的。他也不是卖艺不卖身。

那天，王子刚失意地从船上，一脚登进故土家乡，便被不知哪里来暗影王室的脚夫五花大绑，关进马车运到了地下室。暗无天日的时光中，他被塞上针对蜥蜴宽吻的口条，尾上缠好金绪，每天就一个鹌鹑蛋和清水。两个月的抗争，饿瘦了他，让他的腰像只怀孕的豹子一样精干。终于，某天拉皮条的咚咚咚，跟着光芒从楼梯踱下来。他发现除了香水外，还有别的味道，是碗羊肝捣的粥。一个清丽声音问他，就像他的神——萨德哈一样，想不想吃东西？他在食物的清香下，顾不得理礼节，点头哈腰，学着以前的奴隶，一道道舔着那小巧的爪子，“想、想”，他像上摸，沿着薄荷味的修长双腿，直到头和手到达那人胯下的高度。

还好下一刻，他没被从嘴捅进男人的香肠，或是被利器结扎当太监，而是被那老鸨岔开腿，左右弄了几道，最后坐了上去扭动，两条JB都被榨干，他腰上最后的力气也没了，躲在角落里软了好几天。  
其实揭开眼罩后，他发现那老鸨颇香艳，特喜欢背对着坐他屁股上，鳞片互相摩擦，一边晃着丝绸布锻的尾巴一边晃动奶子，都要被他干上天了，还亲自用香舌舔粥，嘴对嘴喂，表示称赞。但他知道，他的噩梦开始了。

虽然他的价格极高，有时他也会遇到那种满脸疙瘩、挂着口水都不洗的富婆，但为了不接自己讨厌的客，他就找那老板娘贿赂。“没想到你的欲望也有极限。”这说话文绉绉的同族人总在事后，这么刁难他。

然而某天早晨，他听到楼下熙熙攘攘，不像以前一样安静。又有大人光临了。反正没他大，他偷偷想这次的女人会涂哪种香水，不愿起床，就这么翻过身，在糜烂的床上再睡死。哪想到，好像听到指名他的铃音，他忽然下体冰凉，痒痒又热，像个小女人一样夹起腿，却膈到了软软圆圆，像枕头一样的东西。

他被迫从空虚的梦中醒来，两层被子下蠕动得正非常殷切。

难道是客人在早安咬？他不当战士好久了，但也没生疏到不会发现有人进房间。再说，他才不会遇到这种好事。

以防万一，他例行公事地说梦话：“先……陪玩：麻将、喝茶、吟诗，三……选一……谈情？加价……”

一定是春梦。虽说他已经嗨得吐舌头，射在被子里。

直到，那客人在用啥冰凉、细微的东西，既不是早泄的JB，也不是画瓷器女人的纤美手指，摸索他的臀部，让他惊喜……和害怕。那东西比起客人的香舌，还有种危险、精致的金属质感，一不留神就会擦破皮。

他猛地拉开被窝，发现了舔舐自己的“主人”：一块正饥不择食反吃主人的排骨——不，是抛弃了他的觉醒者——那个该死，每天都恨不得拿诅咒娃娃扎一千遍的奴隶女孩（Slave Girl）。

“希贝尔——？！”

这一定是梦。因为他最每天都梦见这背叛他的贱女人，却不能说是噩梦，他一直梦见怎么被她逼到墙角，又反扑过来，把她摁地上，在伊凡面前艹到她叫自己主人。然后他就一刀，割她的喉，把她沾满自己精液的身体扔进伊凡躺的坑里，让自己所有的狗（如果没被宰）干得她舌头缩不回去。

这次梦不一样了。“哈……哈……”从他的角度，红鳞片的两跨中，高高撅起两团圆圆、软嫩的臀部，好像酥软的面包。真是双光滑、晶莹剔透的性感翘臀，但她衣服是露背的，最让他熟悉：那里被汗打得油亮，正狂野地扭动着，好像被捞上岸，活脱脱一条玉白的锦鲤。

这个女人就是那么淫荡。所以，这是现实。

“滚……滚开！”

她没有答应他，因为她正忙着品尝他晨勃的鸡巴，手牢牢地掰开他想闭起的腿，而那根针就抵在他的股沟里，他不敢动，尾巴只能在她屁股后无奈地推搡，没想到他这为难的样子，让那奴隶更是迷醉地轻咧唇角，含住的舌头舔得更猛，黑发不断上下流动，她享受般地拉开双唇，拉起一缕银丝。

他于是又扬起脖子，忍不住了，射了一道，再低下头来。

希贝尔抬起钻石般美丽的脸，满足地舔了一道唇角，她的睫毛沾了他的白浊液体，但并没觉得羞辱，因为他的精华讽刺性地盖住右脸的伤疤。她像猫在理毛一样来回舔玩自己的手臂，又像在摇匀鸡尾酒，五个尖利的指甲撸动着王子刚软下的下体。从龟头上，沿着柱子，不断滴下来的几根液体，已经沾湿了母树大人的手，最后也被她伸舌头一条一条清理。

“好你的王子，你对谁都能张开双腿吗？”希贝尔玩味地笑道，声音一如记忆中魅惑，虽然语气中带着一丝不甘和怒气，看来她已经把王子接的客都尝过了。

“你怎么在这儿。作为一个奴隶。”他冷淡地提起被子，盖住自己滚烫的腰和胀得不行的下腹，他还记得斯汀泰尔的下场。

“我花了钱。我就要你。”希贝尔没脱衣服，她把手伸进衣服的开胸处，擦起一滴溜进乳罩的汗，一边坐到离王子近一点床边，一边用沾了汗的手指抚摸王子露在外尖利的牙齿。

“呵呵。你还是充满奴隶篷里的臊水味。”王子嘲笑，好像希贝尔在给他投毒。他刚想回头咬住希贝尔的手，当刺客的她灵敏地抽手回去，他只能在牙齿间积满火花，舌头不满地够了下她的手指，“重操你的旧业，你嫉妒了？”

“要是以前的我，听你这话怕是会宰了你。但现在，我只是来看望老朋友。”她坐到桌上，“你刚不是说了吗，喝茶呀？”

王子本想大吼拒绝，但他不知哪根筋又插错了，忽然恢复贵族气派。像是虚张声势一样，他忽地卷起红绸背，掀起一阵风。面料很上成的被子，被他当成礼服一样卷起，绕住自己的胯部，挤在自己的上肩。那不是搓澡，而是他进角斗场格斗的穿法。

他款步去楠木柜台上斟茶，操着下九流职业，过着上等人日子，他的茶香包还是备妥帖了，他端茶的姿势也极有礼数。

“看来，我还是在嫖一个贵族嘛。”希贝尔欣慰地笑了笑，优雅地翘起腿，交叠起皮靴裹起的小脚，斜靠在椅背上，她抿了口紫砂杯，留下月牙形的糯糯红唇印，然后，进入正题，她的眼神严肃，嘲笑的冰冷声线柔下来，只剩下质问，“为什么走？为什么要留在这里？不过是块破地方，你明明能逃出来。——以及为什么，不联络我？”

“……”默默盯着她喝完了茶，他没像陪其他客人一样坐在身边，而是坐在她对面。虽然能想象她背后找自己找了多久，但他毫不感动，“你把我儿子抢了，而且——你杀了萨德哈！我的生命！我没宰了你这个叛徒，都算便宜你的。”

希贝尔的眼神中闪过悲伤，虽然她又呵呵呵地笑起来，“那我要怎么办。当你和那母蜥蜴的奴隶吗？绝不，所以她是我最后杀的一人。”

说的好听，用别人杀人就不算杀了，和他那小丑主子同出一路。

但随后，“而你……”希贝尔甩出一打金币：“是我最后救的一人。”

王子动摇了一下，压低声音：“你想赎我？”

“不，我想‘要’你。”希贝尔玩味地盯着王子，好像盯着自己的所有物，“梦语者已经在门外候着了。”

王子怒上心头，想要喷火，却被从桌子对面站起来、有点少女姿势撅起屁股的希贝尔，探手抵住了嘴。他怔住了，看着她摇摇欲坠，守不住平衡的姿态，再也无法压抑情绪。从刚才起他就记起来了：她的手也不像是刺客那样尖利、像老巫婆的爪子，那双手给他切过精灵端菜的番茄、给他搓过背、也在他们接吻的那天，拍过他的屁股——那手甚至有些柔美，让他想起久未见面，总亲手帮他洗亵裤的母后、或是被他下决心暗杀的妹妹们织布时纤细灵活。

但这就是他的败因。  
“在此之前……”

紧接着，手下很快立起一只从臂铠抽出的针，他被抵住喉咙，而希贝尔露出伶俐又悚然的笑容，她的脸凑近了，依然沾了他的精华，那么脏，明明她会打扮，涂抹眼影和唇红，有种蜥蜴人都爱的清纯，更有着高贵冷艳到、甚至有些端庄的金瞳，但如今她想打哈欠的猫那样眯细，写满了怨恨，只想把他的生命给含进肚子里：“我调一下你的顺序，要你先刻上我的名字。”

“——我想不行。”

而他敏锐的嗅觉，已从她木香般的气息中，发觉了自己反败为胜。

虽然神死了，但老天都似乎眷顾他，话音刚落，精灵才发现自己有些晕厥。啪嗒，她踢翻凳子，四手着地，瞬间，局势变换，俯首称臣。

“你……”他俯视这个奴隶，她终于做出他想要的表情，松软地挣扎着，鸦羽般的发丝凌乱贴在面上，想扶着身边你的东西起来，哪想到一手抚到桌子，一手抓住了一个巨大的东西，猛地抬头看，他已经显然地支起了帐篷。  
顿时，希贝尔吓得滑开桌子又倒下，王子已经绕到希贝尔身后，从背后托住她娇柔的体躯——这才像个精灵、奴隶，他得意地笑着，手指开始放肆抓着她肩头和锁骨的肉，不甚喜悦。

“我下了药。”他愤怒地说，“想不到吧，我也想逃，但都是被这药搞得天昏地暗。”说罢，他厚实地抱起她举起来，在粗暴地扔到桌面上，任茶掉地上砸落一地，而她“呀”一声，她软糯乳尖一下又被压扁了。在桌面上看，她也不那么高挑。

“你懂吗？”王子嗔怒地问，把住她的屁股，希贝尔明明身经百战，却像处女等待散花一样，不甘地凝视这个抵住自己的滚烫男人，把自己的下面舔得死去活来。

都还回去了。就像一次绝地反击战。王子满足地服务了她，让这个技巧高超的刺客，也认识到蜥蜴人舌不可撼动的地位柔韧。作为胜利成果，他享受地剥开她的花瓣，从里面抠出足够的淫液，她感到自己被慢慢剥去，像少女一样，肌肤粉嫩，露出羞涩的神情。然后，他把那JB堵了上去，希贝尔的屁股顿时高高抬起，她就像个布娃娃，又被王子如铲土一般推上墙：“我要宰了你”。

再多的话也进不了这发情蜥蜴的内耳，他一把咬住她无骨的汗奶子，疼的她腰扭得更厉害，吸了口气，不会问出我想怎么干你，只是要艹到她吐出真心话为止。

那天，这牛郎的房间已经被弄得五花缭乱，谁都以为，这是脱光了、最后被发现绑在床上的希贝尔干的。毕竟，坐在红龙背上的伊凡和洛斯，隔老远就听见高楼里激烈的响动，不仅不觉得警戒，也觉得戏演完了，准备吃酒了。

结果上，希贝尔和王子和解了。也没人会怀疑，谁才是主人了吧？


End file.
